I'm All Yours
by FanFicBlondie
Summary: Isabella Swan works for the wealthy, controlling dominant Edward Cullen and one little slip up opens up a whole new world for her as she's introduced to a life of BDSM. Inspired by Florence The Machine - Addicted to love. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate it when stories take a painfully long time to get to the point, that's why I decided to get straight to the point. I hope you all enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters, I just own this little story. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

I tapped my pen on my desk loudly, staring blankly at the bright computer screen that sat in front of me and a large sigh escapes me. I don't think I have ever been so fucking bored. My eyes wondered over to his office, the Adonis that is my boss sat with his face in his hands and I chew on my lower lip, clenching my thighs together for some kind of friction. Yeah, I've got it pretty bad for my boss. Mr Cullen or Sir as I call him when I'm daydreaming about him fucking me senseless over his desk.

I was pulled from my thoughts when two green orbs met my plain brown eyes, I dropped my gaze with a blush and a slight smile. It wasn't the first time he had looked up at me from his desk, in fact I often caught him staring at me when the office was busy. I deluded myself with the thought that maybe he wanted me too but that sort of crashed and burned when he brought some blonde whore to the office Christmas party, I haven't seen her since.

My fingers tapped at the keys as I willed my eyes to stay fixated on the screen, I could still feel his eyes burning into me and holy fuck was it intense. This man had no idea of the effect he had on me, I could still smell his cologne that clung in the air after his lap of the office, he often did routine checks to make sure no one is slacking. He's only caught me slacking off a few times, the first time wasn't so bad but the second time...I had been caught discreetly rocking my hips against my chair, silently moaning his name. Yeah, that was pretty humiliating. I couldn't look at him for a week without my cheeks burning seven shades of red.

I felt my phone vibrate in my lap and I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and check my messages, it was a text from Alice.

_Bar tonight? Jasper and I are having problems again... - A xx_

I sighed as I read the message, Alice and Jasper were always having problems and I bet it's over the same shit as usual. Maria.

Maria was Jasper's sister and she hated Alice for an unknown reason, it caused a lot of problems between them whenever she came to town. Alice always stays at my place until Maria goes home, which is totally fine with me but I wish she and Jasper wouldn't fight over it every single time.

I hit reply and quickly type my message, glancing up at Mr Cullen to see if he was watching me but he wasn't there. I shrug and continue typing.

_Yeah sure, I take it Maria is visiting? - B xx_

I pressed send and placed my phone back in my lap, I turned my attention back to the computer and heard someone clear their throat behind me, I froze.

It's him.

I took a deep breath before turning around to face him, his stern expression causing my panties to dampen...God he sure knew how to wear the fuck out of that grey suit.

He placed both of his hands on my desk at each side of me, his face inches from mine.

"My office, now." His voice is rough and demanding, everything about this man was a huge turn on.

I moved my phone from my lap and stood with shaking legs, making my way to his office and praying to the Gods that this man will bend me over his desk and spank me as my punishment.

I felt giddy as I walked through the door and sat myself down in the large chair opposite his, crossing my legs for some much needed friction.

He sat at his desk directly across from me and his eyes scorched into mine, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?" He asks, I decide to play dumb.

"No, Sir." I shake my head and look at my hands which are curled up in my lap, biting down hard on my lower lip.

He scoffed, I heard him stand but I didn't dare look up. I could feel him behind me, the small hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end. Everytime this man was close to me I felt this electric current, I can't even explain it...I can just sense when he's near me or in the same room.

"I've had it with you slacking off, Isabella. If you can't prove yourself here then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go." His warning scared me slightly, I couldn't lose this job, Rosalie would kill me. She had spent so many days on the phone to get me this job and I had only been here for six months.

"No! Please don't fire me, I need this..." I was pleading, begging. "I'll work harder I promise, I'll do anything to keep this job." His expression changed suddenly, his eyes turning dark and hooded. Fuck.

I swallowed thickly and watched him carefully, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Anything?" He says the word slowly, leaning in slightly closer to me. "I can think of quite a few things you could do, Miss Swan but you seem far too..._pure _to go through with any of them." His challenging expression brings a smirk to my lips, Oh I can assure you I'm anything but pure, Mr Cullen.

I stand up slowly, leaning over his desk, not caring who is watching us. "Try me." I challenge back, watching his tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip. The action alone had my panties soaked in seconds.

I don't even know how long I had been in there but when I glanced up at the clock behind him, it was five o'clock but neither of us moved an inch until he stood slowly and went over to his filing cabinet, pulling out an office box and placed it on the desk in front of me.

I give him a puzzled look before he removed the lid and pulled out a number of objects; handcuffs, a leather whip, some beads on a string...I had no idea what they were but I couldn't find my voice to ask him. The last object to be removed from the box is a large vibrating wand...I knew exactly what that was, I watched enough porn to know that.

I watched porn in the office once, I was working late and the office was empty apart from Mr Cullen being in his office but I had kept a close eye on him. It was pretty hot but by eight o'clock I was tempted to barge into his office and fuck him seven ways from Sunday. I managed to make it out of the office and to my car without molesting my boss.

"You have no clue what you're asking for, Isabella." He warns and I lower myself back into the chair, my hand skimming over the objects on the table. I had always imagined him as the dominant type but I had no idea what lengths his kinkiness could go to, and I wanted to find out.

"What are these?" I ask once I find my voice, pointing to the string of beads. His expression is unreadable but I see lust glinting in his bright green eyes.

"Anal beads." He responds, his voice thick and dripping with want. I frown slightly, I was feeling curious but at the same time, a little worried. I was so inexperienced and it was clear that he liked more control than I was used to. There were two things that I was absolutely certain of, first Edward Cullen was a dominant and second, I had never wanted someone so badly.

He stood slowly and my eyes followed him until he was stood behind me, out of my sight. I felt his hand move my hair over to my right shoulder, the next thing I felt were his lips on the left side of my neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. A soft moan escapes me and I tilt my head more to the right, giving him more access before a shiver rolls through me, causing me to shudder at his touch. Holy fuck, this man had such a hold over me and I didn't even know it until now.

It wasn't until he pulled away that I realised I was panting breathlessly, my cheeks feeling hot and flustered.

He reaches for the whip and I bite my bottom lip, standing and bending over the desk ready. I feel him behind me, his hand pushing me down so my cheek is flush with the oak desk.

"Slightly eager are we, Miss Swan?" His hot breath washes over my face and I inhale greedily, moaning in response. He unzips my pencil skirt at the back and lets it fall in a pool around my feet before instructing me to step out of it and spread my legs, I do as he asks and hear him groan in appreciation as his eyes take in my stockings. "Fuck." He mutters before the room falls silent, the next sound I hear is the sound of the black whip making contact with my skin, then I feel the sting, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. He slaps it across the skin of my behind three more times before rubbing my reddened, smarting skin with his hand. "Good girl." He whispers in my ear before pulling away, I wait a minute or two before standing up straight and looking at him as he sits there in his chair behind his desk, acting as if he hadn't just spanked the living shit out of one of his employees.

I wanted more.

So much more.

I make my way to stand behind him, my hands travelling from his shoulders down to his chest and digging my nails in slightly through his shirt. His body tenses under my touch and a smug smile creeps onto my face knowing I can get some kind of reaction out of this man. He spins his chair around to face me, pulling me in between his parted legs and buries his nose in my stomach, inhaling with a groan as his hands gently massage my behind. My hands rest on his shoulders, my head hanging forward while his lips leave a torturous trail of kisses along my stomach.

"What do you want, Isabella?" His question catches me off guard but I swallow thickly, opening my eyes to find his already fixated on me. His eyes held some kind of unknown hold over me, my mind was blank but I still managed to find an answer to his question.

"You." I barely whisper, my eyes still locked with his.

"You don't know what you're saying, Isabella." His eyes turn hard and a frown appears on his forehead. "I'm fucked up, I can't give you what you're looking for."

I shook my head and moved my hands into his hair, scratching my nails against his scalp before tugging at his bronze, tousled sex hair roughly.

"You don't know what I'm looking for." I state, he was what I wanted, what I had wanted since the first time I walked into his office. Him.

It was that simple and I would take him in anyway I could have him, I didn't care.

"A relationship." He breathed, his hands pushing me down onto his lap. "I don't do relationships, I do no strings attached. I like to dominate women who belong to me, I want a submissive not a girlfriend." I raise an eyebrow at him, rocking my hips back and forth, his rock hard erection being the friction that I had desired so badly.

"You're wrong." I state simply, my lips dragging along the skin of his neck. "I need _you. _I can be a submissive, I just need a good teacher." I smirk, challenging him again. His eyes become hungry and wild with lust, his hands tightening their grip on my behind.

"I can teach you anything you need to know if you're willing enough." I could see he was challenging me back, I had done my research on this subject a while back after Rosalie mentioned it, so I knew what I was getting myself into. To what extent he would go to though, I had no idea and I was slightly frightened by that fact.

"Oh I'm more than willing, Edward." His expression hardens when I say his name, I drop my gaze knowing that I'm about to be scolded.

"You either call me Sir, Master or Mr Cullen, never by my first name. Understand?" I nod but keep my eyes cast down. "Understand?" He repeats, more firmly this time.

"Yes..." I whisper and he pulls my face up, forcing me to look him in the eye and giving me a warning expression which I understand immediately. "Yes, Sir." I correct myself and relief washes through me as he nods.

"I have a few forms for you to sign before this goes any further, I'll give you all the time you need to look over the paperwork...once you sign it, there's no going back." Without another word, he pulls a stack of documents from his desk drawer and places them in front of him.

He releases me and I climb off of his lap, picking my skirt up from the floor and sliding it slowly back up my legs, zipping it back up before sitting in the chair opposite his, reaching for the pile of documents and reading them carefully.

I had been so engrossed in reading that I hadn't even noticed him stand up, he was packing his briefcase when I glanced up, the objects that were on the desk were now back in the box located in the large filing cabinet. I checked the clock and my eyes suddenly felt heavy, seven o'clock? Time always flew when he was around, my biggest distraction.

"You should take them home with you, Isabella and take a few days to mull over my offer." His voice is soft and his eyes look heavy, tiredness evident on his face.

I nod and stand, picking up the contract from the desk and hesitating before leaving the room, going over to collect my things from my desk. I put the documents in my bag, logging off the computer before heading to the elevator, pushing the button, suddenly eager to get home and eat.

The elevator doors slid open and I stepped inside, seeing Edward rushing toward me. I quickly press the doors open button and smile weakly as he steps inside, nodding his thanks. The elevator descended downwards as we stood in a deafening silence, it took all the self control I had not to jump on him right then and there. A large sigh escaped me as the doors slid open, revealing a dimly lit underground parking lot. I didn't even glance at him as I headed for my car, my Mercedes Guardian shone under the faint light. It was a gift from my father before I moved to New York, he always liked to make sure I was safe and this was his condition of letting me move out of Forks. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

I unlocked the door and slid inside, the comfortable leather seat welcoming me and I smile, placing the key in the ignition and hearing my baby purr to life before pulling out of the parking lot, making the ever so familiar journey back to my apartment which would be anything but peaceful tonight thanks to Alice.

Fuck, Alice!

I had completely forgotten that I had agreed to drinks at the bar tonight, I pulled out my phone and glanced at it, not wanting to take my eyes off of the road. I stopped at a red light and I saw that I had three missed calls and five texts all from Alice. Shit.

I sent her a quick text to let her know I had to work late and that I would be at the bar in ten, I didn't even care about getting changed out of my work clothes. I rarely ever did when I went for drinks after work, my smart clothes were comfortable enough.

I could hear people laughing from outside of the bar, the sound of Florence and the machine playing on the stereo welcoming me as I pull open the door and step inside.

I search for Alice and find her in one of the booths with Emmett and Rosalie, clearly she had already had quite a bit to drink, at least she was happy and not the mopy Alice that usually greeted me when Maria was in town.

I slid into the booth beside my best friend and ordered a beer, catching up with Emmett and Rose. Rosalie was a good friend of mine that I had met in college, I had shared an apartment with her when I first moved here and then she met Emmett and ditched me for his place, leaving me on my own in the apartment which I still live in to this very day.

Emmett was like a brother to me, he has a tough exterior but underneath he's just a big, loveable bear. He hates it when I call him that but it's only the truth, he always called me BellaBoo, ignoring all attempts from me to try and change the God awful nickname.

My beer arrived and I swigged it, chatting to Rose about how work was, leaving out the whole 'I got spanked by my boss' thing.

Alice piped up, making me jump. She hadn't said a word since I had got here.

"He won't reply to my texts." She says, aggravated. I frowned, I hated seeing my best friend like this.

"Just give him some space, Al. He'll soon come running back, he's probably trying to avoid any drama between you and Maria." I say before taking another swig of beer, picking at the bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table.

"I guess so...I'm just going crazy." I nod in understanding, pushing her drink towards her.

"You'll feel better after a few of those." Rosalie laughs and I nod in agreement, tiredness making itself known. It had been a long, draining day and all I wanted to do was go to bed despite the fact that it was Friday and I didn't have work in the morning, I wanted to tackle that contract tomorrow, I was eager to know what his conditions were.

At eleven o'clock, Alice and I headed back to mine, I felt so drained that it took everything I had to climb up the stairs to my apartment. We stumbled inside as soon as I got the door open and I threw my bag on my bedroom floor before undressing tiredly. Alice had already gone to bed in the spare room but I decided to place a bucket next to the bed for her in case she needed to throw up, she had consumed a hell of a lot of alcohol tonight.

Once I was in bed, I fell straight to sleep. My dreams filled with lust-filled, green eyes and tousled locks...

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? Please let me know! Review, favourite and follow :-) **


	2. Update

I will be writing another chapter to this story soon, I have been extremely ill and unable to write. Thank you for all the encouraging comments and thank you for sticking around so long, it is greatly appreciated.

FanFicBlondie xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies again for making you all wait so long for this chapter but hopefully it's worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters, I just own this little story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight burst through my bedroom window and I woke up with a groan, rubbing my eyes awake and checking the clock that sat on my bedside table. Nine O'clock in the morning? Ugh.

I reached for my cell phone but it wasn't in it's usual spot on the bedside table, panic shot through me before I remembered it was in my bag which I lazily threw on the floor last night. I sighed in relief and slowly got out of bed, shuffling over to my bag and retrieving my cell, checking my messages. I scrolled through my emails, rolling my eyes at the spam and junk that somehow managed to escape being placed in the correct folders.

I tossed my phone onto the bed before leaving the room, making my way to the kitchen as my stomach growls angrily. I had ignored my hunger all night, too tired to cook or even order takeout.

I rummage through the refrigerator and pull out the milk, grabbing the cereal from the cupboard under the sink, making myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I always ate kid's cereal, that healthy crap just never appealed to me, Granola? How about graNOla.

I took my place on the sofa in front of the tv and began flicking through the channels, deciding on SpongeBob SquarePants. I was just a massive child at heart.

I began eating when Alice emerged from the bathroom, dressed to impress. I swallowed my mouthful of cereal before speaking. "Where are you going dressed like that?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound so...parent-y.

She smiled and bounced over to me, grabbing my spoon and dug it into the bowl of colorful oats and marshmallows before taking a large spoonful into her mouth. She swallowed before giving me a sweet-as-shit smile. "I have a job interview with Ralph Lauren!" She squeals, tugging on my arm excitedly. Well, she kept that news quiet!

"Alice, that's amazing! Why didn't you say anything?" I place the bowl on the table, giving her my full attention.

"I was going to but then I got too drunk to gather a coherent thought." She glanced over at the clock and quickly kissed my cheek before collecting all of the items she would need and placing them into a large handbag, it was amazing how much of her stuff was at my apartment. She has outfits for every occasion in that spare room.

I wished her good luck before she left, blowing me a kiss from the door with a giggle. I shook my head with a laugh, finishing the rest of my cereal while snickering at SpongeBob.

* * *

Alice had been gone for an hour and all I had done was load the dishwasher, I had planned to be a little more productive today. I went back into my bedroom and sat at my desk, starting up my computer when something suddenly caught my eye, the contract was peeking out of the top of my bag. I stared at it for a long moment before reaching down and bringing the envelope full of paper to my desk, tearing it open eagerly. I had read parts of it yesterday at the office but nothing had really sunk in, rereading it may be a good idea. I didn't want to skim past anything important.

Pulling the papers from the envelope, I took a deep breath before reading.

_**CONTRACT**_  
_**Made this day_ of 2015 ("The Commencement Date")**_  
_**BETWEEN**_  
_**MR. EDWARD CULLEN of 240 Riverside Boulevard, NY, **_**10069.**  
_**("The Dominant")**_  
_**MISS ISABELLA SWAN of 225 Fifth Avenue, NY, 10010.**_  
_**("The Submissive")**_  
_**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**_  
_**1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.**_  
_**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**_  
_**2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her wellbeing.**_  
_**3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.**_  
_**4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.**_  
_**5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.**_  
_**6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.**_  
_**ROLES**_  
_**7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.**_  
_**8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.**_  
_**9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.**_  
_**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**_  
_**10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.**_  
_**11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.**_  
_**AVAILABILITY**_  
_**12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.**_  
_**13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.**_  
_**LOCATION**_  
_**14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.**_  
_**SERVICE PROVISIONS**_  
_**15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.**_  
_**DOMINANT**_  
_**15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.**_  
_**15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.**_  
_**15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.**_  
_**15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.**_  
_**15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.**_  
_**15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.**_  
_**15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.**_  
_**15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.**_  
_**15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment**_  
_**15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.**_  
_**15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.**_  
_**15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.**_  
_**SUBMISSIVE**_  
_**15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.**_  
_**15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.**_  
_**15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.**_  
_**15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.**_  
_**15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.**_  
_**15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.**_  
_**15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.**_  
_**15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.**_  
_**15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.**_  
_**15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.**_  
_**15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Grey, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.**_  
_**15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.**_  
_**ACTIVITIES**_  
_**16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.**_  
_**17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.**_  
_**SAFEWORDS**_  
_**18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.**_  
_**19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.**_  
_**20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.**_  
_**CONCLUSION**_  
_**21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.**_

_**_**_  
_**The Dominant: Edward Cullen**_  
_**Date**_

_**_**_  
_**The Submissive: Isabella Swan**_  
_**Date**_

_**APPENDIX 1**_  
_**RULES**_  
_**Obedience:**_  
_**The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.**_  
_**Sleep:**_  
_**The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.**_  
_**Food:**_  
_**The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.**_  
_**Clothes:**_  
_**During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires the Submissive shall during the Term wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.**_  
_**Exercise:**_  
_**The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.**_  
_**Personal Hygiene/Beauty:**_  
_**The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.**_  
_**Personal Safety:**_  
_**The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger.**_  
_**Personal Qualities:**_  
_**The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.**_  
_**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.**_

_**APPENDIX 2**_  
_**Hard Limits**_

_**No acts involving fire play**_  
_**No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof**_  
_**No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood**_  
_**No acts involving gynecological medical instruments**_  
_**No acts involving children or animals**_  
_**No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin**_  
_**No acts involving breath control.**_  
_**No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.**_

_**APPENDIX 3**_  
_**Soft Limits**_

_**To be discussed and agreed between both parties:**_

_**Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?**_

_**• Masturbation**_  
_**• Fellatio**_  
_**• Cunnilingus**_  
_**• Vaginal intercourse**_  
_**• Vaginal fisting**_  
_**• Anal intercourse**_  
_**• Anal fisting**_

_**Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?**_

_**Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?**_  
_**• Vibrators**_  
_**• Dildos**_  
_**• Butt Plugs**_  
_**• Other**_

_**Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?**_  
_**• Hands in front**_  
_**• Hands behind back**_  
_**• Ankles**_  
_**• Knees**_  
_**• Elbows**_  
_**• Wrists to ankles**_  
_**• Spreader bars**_  
_**• Tied to furniture**_  
_**• Blindfolding**_  
_**• Gagging**_  
_**• Bondage with Rope**_  
_**• Bondage with Tape**_  
_**• Bondage with leather cuffs**_  
_**• Suspension**_  
_**• Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints**_

_**What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5**_

_**How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5**_

_**Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?**_

_**• Spanking**_  
_**• Paddling**_  
_**• Whipping**_  
_**• Caning**_  
_**• Biting**_  
_**• Nipple clamps**_  
_**• Genital clamps**_  
_**• Ice**_  
_**• Hot wax**_  
_**• Other types/methods of pain**_

I feel like the air had been knocked out of me, holy shit.

I have many things to cross off this list!

I felt flustered, just the thought of him doing any of this stuff to me makes me incredibly wet. Could I really do this? Be his submissive and give him anything he desires...DO anything he desires?

I decide that before making my decision, I will have to do some research on this subject. Before this, the only thing I knew about BDSM was leather outfits and handcuffs. I had no idea some people considered it a lifestyle!

Alice had still not returned and I had so much information to absorb, walking slowly to the bathroom I start running myself a bath, that always helps when my head is overrun with information.

While the bath is running I grab a large, soft towel from the bathroom cupboard and remove my clothes at a snail like pace, thinking about Edward's soft lips on my bare skin. The feeling I got from his lips on my neck was electrifying. I wonder what those lips feel like on my... Oh God, don't go there. I shake my head and refuse to think about him anymore, I need to clear my mind and relax.

I tie my hair up into a bun and climb into the bath, submerging my body into the bubbly water, letting out a prolonged sigh of contentment. I close my eyes, just lying there while I let the hot water relax my muscles one by one. I wonder what it would be like to bath with Edward, his hands washing my body slowly... his lips kissing my back as he does so... STOP. Jesus Bella, can you just not think about him for one second!

After fifteen minutes of trying to relax and turn my brain off, I gave up and got out, wrapping the large towel around my petite body before pulling out the plug. I remove the hair tie and let my brown locks fall around my shoulders as I walk through the living room, leaving wet footprints on the laminate flooring. I freeze when I hear a knock at the door, padding over to the door to look through the peep hole. Shit, it's him!

There was no time to get dressed, I took a few deep breaths before opening the door slowly. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw him, he was wearing dark wash jeans, a sloppy grey v-neck top and to my surprise, he was sporting a pair of black converse. He didn't seem like the converse type, I couldn't imagine him in anything but his suits because that's the only thing I had ever seen him in.

I smile weakly at him as his eyes rake over my towel covered body, his tongue darting out to glide along his bottom lip. I find myself biting my own, my eyes glued to his mouth. He steps forward, cupping my face which immediately pulls me out of my daze. His eyes are intense as he stares at me, his other hand on my hip, caressing it through the thick towel.

"I would give anything to see what's under this towel." He murmurs, causing me to bite my lower lip once again. "I find myself thinking about your body often, Isabella. Wondering if you're shaven...or waxed...or not." I swallow thickly as his face comes closer to my now reddened one, I can't fucking breathe!

"Edward..." I say once I can speak but I instantly regret it, I stare at him with wide eyes, wondering if I'm going to be punished for calling him by his first name. I hadn't signed the contract yet, I wasn't his submissive so I didn't see any reason why I couldn't call him Edward.

He nips at my neck with his teeth and I clench tightly, surprised by the sensual feeling. "Isabella, do you want to be punished?" Was he threatening me? Or just asking? I decided to answer the question jokingly.

"Well, I would prefer it if you didn't, nipple clamps don't sound too fun." I snorted, he looks at me with lust filled eyes again, just like he had at the office. A smirk pulls at his lips as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Genital clamps?" He asks, cocking his head to the side, amusement in his features. I shake my head, smiling as I look down, my cheeks burning. He places his index fingers beneath my chin and brings my head up, giving me no option but to look at him. "Do you trust me?" He asks, his face serious but soft. I nod and before I can get another word out, his mouth is on mine, walking me backwards into my apartment. I hear the door close as he backs me up into a wall, my hands find their way into his messy hair, gripping it tightly. His lips move to my neck so I can breathe, I throw my head back against the wall as a soft moan escapes me.

He kisses my shoulder before pulling away slightly, his hands unwrapping the towel from my body and letting it fall to the floor. He licks his lower lip as his hands explore my pale skin, slowly travelling over my prominent hips.

"Are you a virgin, Isabella?" I'm caught off guard by his question but I try and find my voice to answer it.

"No." I squeak, shaking my head. His expression hardens slightly, he looks...jealous. He pulls me over to the sofa without a word, fuck.

"Lie down." He instructs and I do as I'm told, he takes a blindfold from his back pocket and places it carefully over my eyes. I hear him walking around and then the fridge door opens, he opens one of the freezer trays but I have no clue why. I could hear him approaching me, my nerves were kicking into high gear, the anticipation killing me.

The next thing I felt was him climbing over me, pinning my arms above my head as he placed something cold on my chest. Ice. He began trailing the ice cube down, over my breasts then slowly down to my stomach. It felt like a trail of fire, I attempt to move my hands to his unruly hair but he pins them back into place above my head. He trails the ice to my pussy and I arch my back, biting down hard on my lip, moaning as I squirm beneath him.

"Stay still." He commands, swatting at my thigh. How could he expect me to stay still when he's pleasuring me this way?!

He continues his slow torture, bringing the ice back up my body and placing it on my lips before kissing across my neck. He groans as he grinds his raging erection against my clitoris, causing me to inhale sharply, he feels huge!

"You're mine." He growls, his tongue flicking at my earlobe. He grips my calf, forcing my leg up to his hip while he throws the ice on the floor and kisses me aggressively, his tongue demanding entry. I nod, wondering just what would happen if I said no. Did I just agree to be his submissive? At this point I couldn't imagine saying no to him, not ever. I wanted him to take me, to fuck me like I had always fantasised about as I sat at my desk. I needed him, in every way physically possible.

"Please." I whimper, pleading against his lips. He knows exactly what I want and I'm 99.9% sure he is going to give me what I need.

He removes the blindfold and tosses it aside as he climbs off of me, I find myself pouting like a child. His expression turns into one of amusement as he undresses, throwing his t-shirt next to the blindfold. His body is magnificent, I can tell that he works out to keep himself in such good shape. I had the sudden urge to run my hands across his hairless chest, to feel his muscles beneath my palms. Holy fuck did I want that. My eyes travelled down to the large bulge in his jeans as his fingers expertly unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants before they drop to the floor around his ankles. He removes his shoes before stepping out of his jeans, the only thing covering up his hardened member is the thin material of his boxers and my eyes are once again fixated on his body, biting my lip as I wait for him to release his erection.

He teases me, hooking his fingers into the band on his boxers and pulling them down painfully slow. Once he free's his hard length my eyes widen, my prediction was correct, he was enormous! I'm not a virgin anymore but I haven't had any kind of sexual contact in months, he's too big! I was definitely more nervous now, my worried eyes meet his and his face softens slightly as he notices the expression on my features.

"I won't hurt you." He states in a soothing voice, making his way over to me. He kneels beside me and cups my face, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Do you trust me?" He asks once again and I nod, too afraid to speak in case my voice betrays me. He smiles, nodding once before climbing over me. I see a glimpse of silver in his hand and he tears the packet open with his teeth, removing the condom from the foil and rolls it onto his erection with ease. He readies himself at my entrance while sitting up on his knees, gripping my thighs as he slowly pushes himself into my sex, groaning quietly at the tight sensation.

Oh God. I could feel myself stretching around his hard cock, my body adjusting for him as if he was commanding it with his movements. My hands gripped at the material of the sofa, soft moans passing my lips mixed with profanities which seemed to urge him to go deeper. He took me higher with each thrust, his eyes never leaving my face as he gauged my reaction. I bit down on my lip hard, squirming beneath his hands, panting as I felt the build up in my stomach. He starts circling his thumb around my clit, adding to the intense pleasure.

I close my eyes and arch my back as he mercilessly slams into me, rubbing his thumb against my clit until I'm screaming out, coming hard around him. He's still pounding into me, hitting my sensitive clitoris with every thrust. With shaking legs, I open my mouth wide, no sound coming out as I come for the second time, more powerfully than the first.

I'm a panting mess when I pulls out, removing the condom from his still hardened length. I frown, looking at him in question. He smiles, pulling on his boxers before sitting on the sofa, pulling me into his lap. He places a kiss on my forehead and then my lips, lingering there for a few seconds longer. "That wasn't for me, Isabella. That was all for you, I had no intensions of coming." He says, answering my silent question.

"But...you wore a condom.." I stated but it was more of a question.

He smiles, brushing hair from my face. "Just a precaution." He pauses, stroking my cheek lightly. "Sometimes even I have trouble controlling myself." I giggle, hugging into his chest.

I looked at the clock above the fireplace, shit! Alice would be home soon, if she see's Edward, she will question me until I tell her everything and I don't think Edward wants Alice knowing of his dominating ways.

"Alice is gonna be home soon." I say as I climb off of his lap, saddened by the thought of him leaving. He nods and stands, dressing impressively quick. I grabbed the towel that was still on the floor by the door and rushed into my bedroom, throwing on a nightshirt and fixing my hair.

Edward was standing by the door when I came back into the living room, looking even more like a Greek God than he usually does. Fuck, I've got it bad.

I stand in front of him, pressing my lips against his. I could feel his arms wrap around me as his tongue forced it's way in between my lips, my hands tugging at his hair. All too soon, he pulls away and I'm left gasping for breath while he places another kiss on my forehead.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Isabella." He says with a wink before leaving and I just stand there, letting my brain catch up with what just happened.

What the fuck was that?! I just fucked my boss, who is now my _master_?

I can hear Alice out in the hall, squealing down the phone at someone and I run to the sofa to remove any evidence but there's nothing. Edward is fast! I turn on the tv and pretend to be watching some Real Housewives crap when Alice walks through the door. I look over my shoulder at her, hoping that I don't look as flustered as I feel. "How'd it go?" I ask as she walks into the kitchen, my mind was running a mile a minute.

"It was great! He seemed really impressed. Did you get up to much while I was gone?" I feel myself smirk, looking down as I feel my cheeks burn.

"Not really.." If only she knew...


End file.
